narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Relics
Demon Relics (魔骨董, Makottō) are items and weapons created in the depths of Demon Realm millennia ago. They vary greatly in terms of appearance, ability, and usage, but all of them are incredibly potent in their own right. It is said that the relics were created by demons to gain dominance over the Living World, before the raising of the barrier, and recently they have begun to find their way through and into the hands of unsuspecting mortals. It is unknown exactly how many relics still exist today. Known Relics Majora's Ocarina An instrument said to contain the essence of the legendary demon, Majora. It is capable to casting potent Genjutsu, as well as enhancing allies. Current Holder: Ojo ---- Devil's Fist An iron gauntlet, made from the blood of countless humans. It binds itself to the users wrist, and grants the ability to manipulate nearby objects without the need to touch them. It is said that each minute of use drains an hour of the users life. Current Holder: '''Ray (Iwagakure) ---- Bell of Lost Souls A bell that, when rung, sends out a call to all demons and spirits nearby. The longer it is rung, the more powerful the being that can be called. Can also be used as a means to gather Yōki. '''Current Holder: '''N/A (Location Unknown) ---- Pride of Erra Forged from soul fragments from a demon of pestilence, Pride is a powerful relic capable of healing any injury, or curing disease when used. It is not without cost though, as any injury healed or illness cured is inflicted upon the user. '''Current Holder: Kora (Konohagakure) ---- Face of the Beast This mask allows the wearer to assume the guise of a demon, altering appearance and scent, and even cloaking the user's chakra signature. Wearing the mask for too long at any given time, though, and it will permanently affix to their face. Current Holder: N/A (Kirigakure) ---- Scroll of Binding An intricately designed scroll with the capacity to seal demon spirits. It acts as a direct line to the Demon Realm and can call the spirits bound to it from there and into the Human Realm. Like other scrolls, a blood sacrifice must be made. However, the Scroll of Binding had a peculiar aura about it, which calls to humans and can influence weak-willed mortals to do its bidding. 'Current Holder: 'Usotsuki (Iwagakure) ---- Armor of Urrogat A breastplate and pauldrons made from the hide and soul of a nearly indestructible demon, it is said to be impenetrable to physical attack. When donned, it resizes to be a perfect fit for whomever wears it. However, once it is put on, it can never be removed, and never again changes size. 'Current Holder: '''N/A (Location Unknown) ---- Graazrul A sentient blade. Once picked up, the wielder must best the weapon in a battle of wills, or succumb to its bloodlust. Even if victorious, the sword will constantly impart thoughts of murder and slaughter into the mind of its wielder. The smallest cut from this blade can prove fatal, as it will inevitably fester and poison the victim. '''Current Holder: '''Chinote (Sunagakure) Mao's Hammer Reputed to be the oldest and most powerful of the Relics, the Demon King's Hammer is unique in that it can only be wielded by demons. Furthermore, only the strongest demons are able to use the weapon, as it will drain the life from anyone too weak to handle it. Mao's Hammer appears at first as an old and beaten up Katana, though the longer it is used, and the more life it absorbs, it will begin to resemble a living being. Anyone killed by the blade will have their life absorbed into it, strengthening not only the weapon, but the user as well. '''Current Holder: 'Amanozako